


Ariana and the Orc - Ariana Origin Story

by DarkParagon



Category: Etherya Quest
Genre: Anal, Blonde, Come Inflation, F/M, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Video Game Mechanics, pectoral bulge, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkParagon/pseuds/DarkParagon
Summary: Ariana confidently begins her journey at level 0 only to make a classic mistake and fall into the hands of a large orc
Kudos: 8





	Ariana and the Orc - Ariana Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an origin story for one of many characters I intend to build a universe around.
> 
> A few notes on the mechanics of this story.  
> -It has video game-like mechanics where the characters will gain experience, level up, collect loot (weapons/armor/items…), and complete objectives. This mechanism helps cheat a few thing I want into the stories.  
> -It will almost always be extremely hardcore and often feature rape  
> -The anatomy of females is basically a straight tube from the ass to the mouth and they seem to be completely elastic. When deprived of air they will simply pass out and wake up when oxygen returns. 
> 
> There are more notes about the universe at the bottom of the story.

Finally, having turned 18, Ariana had graduated the Valarie Priestess Academy at the top of her class and was allowed to leave her tutorial city and start leveling up to become the strongest priestess in Etherya.

There was more to the academic tutorial, but Ariana had decided that was a waste of time; she would be starting her expedition immediately.

Having gotten into the Valarie Academy was a feat in itself and her class ranking meant there were only a handful of others in the world at her age that could rival her talents. Anyway, the first forest out was supposed to be full of extremely low-level monsters. Being level 0 wouldn’t be a problem and she would be level 1 by the time she got to the first town past the tutorial boundary and get better gear there.

Ariana walked under the town gate and began on the trail away alone. She was quite small, at only 4’11, but she was rather strong for her size, always working out left her with tight abs and a thick ass. Not that a spellcaster like her really needed much physical strength.

As Ariana continued away from the city, she pulled the hood of her drapey, all-white cloak over her head and tucked her wavy blonde hair that reached just past her breasts back into the hood. The hood came down Ariana’s forehead just enough room for her emerald green eyes to see level. 

Ariana’s cloak draped to just a few inches above the ground, close to her ankles, covered her almost entirely, save her small feet that could be seen through the straps in her knee-high sandals.

As Ariana entered the forest, crossing the tutorial boundary and locking herself into the real world, she immediately heard the loud crashing of a tree falling not too far ahead. She ran towards the sound to find out what it was, hoping it was an easy monster to kill to gain her very first experience points.

Upon getting closer, Ariana cold see that it was a large orc-like creature, almost twice Ariana’s height throwing large rocks around in an angry fit.

Ariana brought her hand down, drawing a large then looped her fingers back to the L’s origin. A white ball of light then shot from her hand towards the tall, light-green colored orc. 

Ariana’s face changed to shock as the light simply splashed around and fell off the monster, who then laughed and replied, “You dumb bitch, divine spells down work on me!”

Panic dropped onto Ariana’s face as she though, “How could I have forgotten? It was basic spell casting, spells of light work on everything, but creatures of light and for some reason orcs too.” She was completely defenseless against this monster.

The orc then leaped forward. Ariana tried to hop back swivel to dodge a swipe from the beast, but it got a hand on the back her cloak and pulled her in by that.

As the orc pulled, Ariana’s white cloak stretched tightly against her chest and stomach, taking the shape of her A, almost B sized breasts and her perky nipples, just slightly showing her abs, and the light outline of her panties.

Her legs kicking, Ariana was pulled up to the orc’s chest. Her eyes widened as she felt the orc’s cock pushing its loin cloth out of the way and pressing the white fabric of her cloak against her pussy as it rose between her legs from behind.

Noticing Ariana’s cloak stretching against the back of her legs due to his cock pressing between them was inhibiting him from growing more erect, the orc let go of the back of her cloak, leaving her resting on his enormous 2-foot horizontal cock. Grabbing Ariana’s cloak by both hands at the collar, the orc entire front in half, exposing Ariana’s small tits and freeing her messy blonde hair to flow a third of the way down her back and over her shoulders.

The orc used his left hand to slightly lift Ariana by the neck while using his right to pull her cloak away and out from between her little pussy and his huge dark green dick. It had grown another half foot by now and was at least 2.5 inches thick.

The orc’s dick now free to rise to a more vertical position came up just past Ariana’s tits, cradling her, against this monster, she could feel between her legs as the orc began to thrust the slightest bit, a small amount of slimy liquid beginning to come out of his enormous dick.

Suddenly the orc rotated Ariana off his dick and threw her to the ground on her back. 

As the stunned Ariana was starting to sit up from laying on her back, leaning her weight on her hands on the ground behind her the orc dropped down on top of her, catching his fall with his hands, his raging boner, about half the size of Ariana’s leg, smacking down onto her stomach.

Ariana tried to squirm away, but the orc held down her head with one hand as it ripped away her tight white panties away with the other, revealing her clean shaved pussy and ass hole.

The orc pulled back and then thrusted forward as Ariana screamed, “NOOO!!!!”

“There was literally no way that was going to fit insider her!!” she thought with exclamation in her head, as the head of the orcs cock pressed against her pussy.

The orc must have realized the same thing Ariana had and to her horror, pulled its dick back just a bit, then shoving it downward where it was now pushing firmly against her tight little ass hole.

Next the orc let go of Ariana’s head and grabbed both her calved, spreading her legs and pushing her feet up in a wide V aligned with her head.

Ariana’s eyes went completely wide, “Please no!” she gasped, as she felt her tiny hole begin to stretch open, accepting the monster’s enormous dick. 

“guhhh,” Ariana’s mouth gaped open as the entire head of the orc’s cock popped into her asshole, about three inches deep.

Ariana’s eyes rolled back into her head as the orc pushed his enormous, rock hard boner deeper into her stomach, which bulged in the shape of the orc’s cock.

The bulge reaching Ariana’s small tits, pushing up just a bit higher than they were.

The orc then pulled his cock backwards and began trusting, the bulge on Ariana’s stomach shifting an entire two feet back and forth between her lower stomach and her upper chest, right past her breasts.

Ariana had passed out at this point, her tongue flailing freely out of her mouth as she bounced back and forth with the orc’s thrusting rhythm.

After a few minutes of relentlessly plowing Ariana’s limp body, (which at one point started squirting, spraying clear liquid around for an entire 20 seconds), the orc leaned back on his knees, lifting Ariana by his cock, changing its angle from a slight tubular bulge in her chest to a foot long, more conical protrusion in her stomach.

The orc with his hands free, leaning his head back into a roar pushed a few more rapid small thrusts, bouncing Ariana’s stomach bulge just and inch or two every time as he started to cum, inflating her stomach and rounding it, filling it until she looked 8 months pregnant.

The orc finally pulled an entire two entire feet of dick out of Ariana, bringing an inch and a half of her ass hole with it, which remained prolapsed as her now spasming body’s ass hole squirted out cum until her stomach was completely deflated.

The shaking woke Ariana back up in a daze, who laying on her back, slowing slid her hand down her stomach, across her still perfectly intact slit of a pussy, down to her ass hole, where her middle finger barely touched its tender gaping rim.

Reaching her hand down just a bit further she could tell it took almost half her hand to cover her now wide-open loose ass hole.

“-25% experience,” flashed in the air above her, 

Ariana leaned her head back down in exhaustion and passed out, her hand slipping back down to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback. The more interaction I get the more inclined I will be to write more stories and include ideas from comments.
> 
> I would love to have an artist to work with that can draw either cover art or make comic like stories with me.
> 
> Sorry about the imperial units :/


End file.
